Such a pressure welding device is known from DE 91 15 951 U1. It has a machine head with a rotating spindle and with a component mount for the component to be welded as well as a spindle drive and an actuating device with an actuating drive for the component mount. The spindle is configured as a hollow motor shaft of the spindle drive and carries a part of the motor winding. The actuating drive for the component mount is arranged at the rear end of the spindle or motor shaft, which end projects rearwardly from the motor housing.